Past the Limit
by ThisDecadence
Summary: When Aang is captured by the fire nation, and turned against everything he has ever known, the only one that can save him is Katara. I am not really good at summaries so its best to just read it. Kataang. Reviews are loved!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer – I don't own Avatar. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 1 Captured

**Chapter One** - _Captured_

Aang slowly opened his eyes. He had a massive headache.

"Where am I?" He whispered to himself. Suddenly he was wide-awake. He looked around. A small candle with a dim glow was his only source of light, but he could still kind of see. On his wrists and ankles were metal cuffs attached to strong metal columns on either side of him. He pulled as hard as he could against them but it was useless.

Why was he here? He strained his mind trying to remember what had happened before he had been captured. Something about Azula. He sighed, he could not remember much more than that.

Suddenly the door to the room opened letting in light. Aang had to close his eyes because it was so bright.

"Well, well, well. What do you know? We finally captured the almighty Avatar. You don't look so almighty now though. How disappointing. I was hoping for a little excitement." Looking up Aang saw the voice was coming from Mai, and beside her was none other then her companion, Azula.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Aang spat at them.

"Oh no, Avatar. We are not that stupid. We can't risk losing you by having you reincarnated into another bender," Mai said.

"I was talking to Admiral Zhao, and we have better plans for you. You are going to help us win this war," Azula replied calmly.

"I will never help the Fire Nation!" Aang cried.

"Oh don't worry, you'll change your mind soon enough." Azula answered with a small chuckle.

Aang did not reply. He was not sure how to answer to that.

Then Admiral Zhao strolled in.

"Everything is ready, Princess." Zhao said.

"Perfect. Avatar, it is time for your training," She replied with a sly grin. "Bring him to the stadium. We have _lots_ of work to do."

Somewhere in the middle of a forest, Katara was sitting near a campfire deep in thought.

"Hey Katara, what is on your mind?" Sokka said walking into the campsite.

"I am so worried about Aang," Katara said to her brother.

"I am sure wherever he is, he's fine." Sokka replied.

"He's in the hands of the Fire Lord's daughter. Who knows what that could've done with him? I mean we haven't seen nor heard from him in over two weeks!"

"Wow, usually I am Mr. Negativity. But I guess you have a point. Don't worry, Katara, we'll find him. No matter what, we will find him. Now come on, lets get some sleep."

Katara nodded. Laying down on her sleeping bag, she couldn't help but think about what happened two weeks ago when Aang was captured.


	3. Chapter 2 Flashback

**Chapter Two** – _Flashback_

As Sokka lied down, his mind kept thinking about the day they lost Aang.

Sokka's Flashback 

It was a dark, overcast day. The air was full of moisture as though any moment it would start to rain. Katara was packing up the campsite so that if it happened to start to pour, their stuff wouldn't get wet.

"Hey Katara." Aang said as he was walking by.

"Oh, hey Aang." Katara turned to look at him. Gazing into his gray eyes she suddenly forgot what she was going to say.

"You okay?" Aang asked cocking his head off to one side.

What is wrong with me? Katara thought. She shook her head slightly trying to clear her mind.

"Yeah, um, can you do me a favor? I need you to load this stuff onto Appa while I go and get some water for our trip."

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a little bit." Katara stood up and started walking in the direction of the lake.

Aang quickly lifted the camp stuff with his air bending and placed it in Appa's saddle.

"Hey Aang. Where'd Katara go?" Sokka asked, walking towards him.

"She went to fill our canteens," Aang informed him.

Suddenly they head a frightening cry coming from the direction of the lake. Sokka and Aang exchanged glances and then bolted towards the sound.

"Katara!" Aang shouted.

"AANG! SOKKA!" They heard Katara reply. Quickly they headed towards her voice. Suddenly the cries stopped. Sokka and Aang stopped in a clearing in the woods.

"Katara?" Aang asked carefully.

Azula slyly stepped from the shadows pushing Katara forward in front of her. Katara's head was bowed and her hands were tied but otherwise seemed fine.

"Aang, you have to leave, now!" Katara pleaded.

"Not without you," Aang replied.

"I thought I would find you here Avatar. I'll make this simple. You come with me, and I won't hurt your little _girlfriend_ here." Azula said smartly. She walked over to Katara and created electricity in the palms of her hands.

"Don't hurt her!" Aang warned. He airbended a gust of wind and sent it towards Azula causing her to slam into a tree trunk. Startled but unharmed, Azula stood again. Aang sent another blast of air her way. She dodged it and in return launched a bolt of lightning towards Katara just barely missing her head.

"And next time, I won't miss." Azula promised. Aang stood still for a second. Azula blasted electricity his way, but he leaped clear. He then started running in a circle creating a tornado, and with a cry from the effort, he sent it towards Azula.

When the dust cleared from the tornado, everyone looked over towards Azula. She was lying on the ground.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Aang said. He started walking away. All of a sudden an explosion of lightning hit Aang's back. He knelt over in pain. Azula walked swiftly over to him and gave him a hard kick on his head. He fell down on the ground softly groaning.

"Aang!" Katara cried out in dismay. Aang's head was facing them, his eyes locked on Katara's. Then slowly his eyes closed, blackness engulfing him.

"Sokka, do something!" Katara cried. But before he could respond Azula's group, along with Aang, was out of sight. Katara still sitting on the ground placed her head between her knees and sobbed.

Sokka trying to comfort her placed his hand on her shoulder.

"This is all my fault, Sokka!" Katara shouted.

"No its not." He replied quietly. He quietly sat down, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Katara. We'll save him. One way or another we'll save him."


	4. Chapter 3 Fire Nation Attacks

**Hey everyone, hope you like the stories I've made so far (A Twist of Fate, Never To Return and this one). Don't worry I'll update often. Keep sending me those reviews. **

**Avatar Roku**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Three** – _Fire Nation Attacks_

Azula stood on a podium facing a massive crowd of people. They all were intently focused on her. She glanced around the quaint city, how lovely it was.

"And soon it will be under the Fire Nation's control." She smirked. "Attention all citizens, for those of you who wish to surrender now and remain unharmed, please step forward." Azula waited a few seconds. When no one had yet to step forward she continued. "I see, well don't worry. Early tomorrow the Fire Nation will have you all begging for mercy. I, Princess Azula declare this town will soon be under the name of the great Fire Lord Ozai. Enjoy the rest of your evening because tomorrow, there is no chance of winning."

"We are all faithful that the Avatar will save us." A random citizen yelled out.

"Ahh, I thought you would say that. But I will be glad to inform you that the Avatar has decided to join the Fire Nation's Army after some … convincing." Azula informed them.

"You expect us to believe that?" Another person in the crowd shouted.

"Well you'll see what you believe tomorrow morning, at dawn." Azula stepped down and boldly walked away. The crowd started talking amongst itself. Eventually it started to disperse. Soon everyone was gone and back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhh I smell victory." Ty Lee said brightly.

"Order the troops to start destroying the town. I have been thinking and I have decided that we are not in need of this town nor will the citizens once it is in rubbles." Azula ordered.

"Of coarse, Princess." A guard said and marched out the door.

After an hour a guard came back into the room.

"Um, excuse your majesty, I am afraid we are having some trouble conquering the town." He quietly stated.

"What kind of trouble?" Azula snapped.

"The town citizens are stronger earthbenders then we realized. Do you wish to send out the secret weapon?"

Azula considered it for a couple of seconds. "Yes." She said at last. "But wait until I get down there. I wish to watch."

"Sokka stop. Did you hear that?" Katara asked her brother. They listened for a minute or so.

"They sound like some kind of explosions." Her brother replied.

"Fire Nation!" Katara said louder than she had intended. She grabbed Sokka by his arm. "Come on, maybe Aang is with them!"

Quickly the hopped on Appa and with a simple "Yip-Yip," sent them soaring through the air.


	5. Chapter 4 The Secret Weapon

**Chapter Four** - _The Secret Weapon_

Katara and Sokka landed Appa a distance away from the loud explosions. Then the quickly ran towards the noise stopping at the edge of the woods. They examined the sight.

"The fire nation is here. Look there's Azula!" Katara pointed at the podium. "Aang is somewhere around here."

"Citizens, I have underestimated you. But don't worry that won't happen again. Admiral Zhao, send out our secret weapon. Please citizens, feast your eyes on your beloved Avatar." Azula said the word Avatar with extra cruelty.

She stepped down and backed away, allowing her troops to pass. They then stopped and dropped a large cage that they were carrying. It was metal and you could not see through it.

"Princess?" Admiral Zhao asked.

"Release him." The Fire Lord's daughter demanded.

Carefully Admiral Zhao opened the box and stepped rather far away from the opening. It was dark but suddenly you could see glowing. Not just any glowing, they were shaped like, none other than arrows. Then a pair of glowing blue eyes opened. By then all the troops had backed far from the cage and were watching rather cautiously from the sides.

"Aang!" Katara cried.

"Shhhh, we can't blow our cover." Sokka hushed her. They both watched as the Avatar let himself out of the cage and floated in a spherew of violent air that was rushing around him.

"Now Avatar, now that we are on the same page, we are having some trouble making these people see our point of view as well. I think they need some persuading. Please help us." Azula said innocently.

Immediately Aang began stepping forward sending small earthquakes towards houses and buildings destroying them.

Azula sat down watching as the Avatar made his way through the town destroying everything in his path.

As more of the town was ruined the towns people had less places to hide. Aang continued destroying the town, ignoring all the frightened pleas.

"Please have mercy, Avatar!" One of the cried.

The Avatar didn't respond as he started sending bursts of air and boulders at the small crowd.

"Aang, what have they done to you?" Katara whispered. She watched as she watched the people start to fall.


	6. Chapter 5 The Avatar State

**Chapter Five **– _The Avatar State_

"He's going to kill them, Sokka! We have to do something!" Katara demanded. She ran towards the crowd.

"Aang, stop!" Katara screamed. He stopped. The air tunnel he was creating disappeared. Everything got real quiet. All that was heard was the injured people moaning in the background. His eyes, his angry expression, everything about him scared Katara.

Aang turned to stare at her. His razor blue eyes caused Katara to grimace.

"Avatar, what are you doing, continue!" Azula shouted at him.

Aang started to swirl air again. The towns' people continued to cry, scared.

"Aang please. This isn't you. This isn't who you are." Katara pleaded. "Please don't do this to yourself, or to anyone else in this town. I realize that something must of hurt you to cause you to be in so much rage, but please don't do this. Please Aang." Her last words fading to nearly a whisper.

The Avatar had stopped bending the elements and was intently listening to her every word.

"Avatar!" Azula boomed.

Before he could respond Katara ran over and embraced him in a hug. Holding him tightly in her arms. Then she bent over and delicately kissed his lips.

"Aang, I really care about you, please." She pleaded once more. Letting go of him, she watched as his eyes and tattoos slowly stopped glowing. He fell dizzily onto his knees.

"I'm sorry, Katara" Aang said, his voice barely a whisper. Then he moaned quietly as his body went limp and the rest of his body fell to the earth.


	7. Chapter 6 Alone

Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to get the next one up pretty soon. Reviews are loved and they help the process along, lol.

Avatar Roku

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six – Alone 

Azula and Mai slowly made there way over. They both distastefully looked down upon the Avatar. Sighing they both turned around to leave, Azula muttering something on how he was no longer a use to her and Mai how he was disappointingly boring.

"Why?" Katara cried out at their backs.

Azula spun around.

"WHY?" Katara voice cracked from the strain.

Azula gave her a smirk and replied, "because I'm Fire Nation."

"How long was he in this state?"

"I dunno." Mai sounded utterly uninterested. "A day or something like that."

Katara felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew how much the Avatar State took out of him when he was in it for less then ten minutes but over twenty-four hours? Could that kill him? She shook away the frigid thought.

Azula and Mai left the scene unconcerned and uncaring.

Sokka watched her sister hover over Aang sobbing. He walked over to and gently pulled her to her feet.

"We should go." He whispered.

"Go where?" Katara sullenly replied.

"Home." His one word answer was enough. Katara looked at him, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Gran Gran can help!" Quickly she helped Sokka discreetly carry the young Avatar away to Appa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air felt cool as it rushed through Katara's hair. Cradling Aang's head in her lap she softly shifted her position to look at her brother. He was sitting on Appa's head holding the reins. Although he looks like he was concentrating on flying Appa, Katara knew better, he was bothered by something.

"Sokka, are you ok?" Katara said.

"I've been thinking." Sokka replied.

"That's a first." Katara joked. Sokka didn't reply

"I was just kidding." Katara said at last.

"I know. It's just…" Sokka stopped, collected his thoughts and then continued. "After we get home, I'm leaving."

"What?" Katara was bewildered.

"I'm going to go find Bato and Dad and help them fight in the war."

"Sokka… no!" Katara frantically called out.

"I have to do this, Katara. This is my purpose. Just like taking care of Aang is yours. I have to do this." He repeated.

Katara remained quiet. She didn't know what she would do without not only her brother who would be leaving, but also Aang who was still stuck in a world of darkness.

Katara told herself she would manage, but she knew deep inside that for once in her life, there would be no one there to back her up.


	8. Chapter 7 Home At Last

Chapter 7 – Home At Last

Katara gave the cozy village a slow gaze. Everything looked the same, as though she and Sokka had never left. Tears filled her eyes. She just could not believe that she was finally back home. When she had left with Aang, she didn't think about missing the village, but slowly the strange ache for something familiar crept upon her.

Then she saw her. The hunched over figure staring back at her, also in disbelief that she was back. She ran over towards the person.

"Gran Gran!" Katara managed to say before being smothered in a hug. She felt the well-known prick of tears forming behind her eyes, but she refused to cry. She had cried too much already.

Sokka stood behind the two carrying Aang. Although he appeared solemn, Katara knew that he too was happy to be home.

"Gran Gran, the Avatar." Katara didn't need to finish. Her grandmother nodded slowly and beckoned Sokka over to a tent.

"In here, Sokka. Katara, help me make him comfortable." They both did as they were told and soon Aang was lying inside the tent in a small bed.

"_He looks so peaceful_," Katara thought to herself. "_Although, Aang had never been the uptight kind in the first place." _He was always the one that made Katara laugh. He was young and naïve. Nothing seemed to stop him. Sometimes Katara wondered if anything could bring him down. But now, she knew even the Avatar was not immortal.


	9. Chapter 8 Never Let Go

Chapter 8 – Never Let Go

Katara stared down at the serene face of the Avatar. Slowly she lowered her head and she placed her lips on his. It was an innocent kiss, but it lasted, and it was enough for her. She stayed there for a while before she felt him kiss her back. She pulled herself into an upright position again.

No it couldn't be. He is still asleep. It was true. She wasn't hoping for something that wouldn't happen.

"Great, now I'm imagining things." Katara softly muttered to herself in disgust. She stood up and pulled open the tent flap. Just before leaving the tent completely she turned around for one last look before closing the entrance and stepping out into the cold.

Morning 

Katara stretched her stiff muscles and slowly rose from her bed. Last night was the first night she had been able to sleep in her own bed. She had spent the past week on the floor of Aang's tent in a sleeping bag.

Katara thought about last night. It had been strange. Around midnight, she guessed, she had heard movement from outside her tent.

"It was probably just the wind, or Momo." She reassured herself. Sighing she got out of bed and quickly got dressed and headed outside. It was cold. Colder than she was used too, but then again she had spent a while in the Earth Kingdom where there was no snow, whatsoever. She bundled her jacket a little bit more before exploring around the village.

She glanced over at Aang's tent. The tent was slowly swaying in the arctic winds. Katara sauntered over the center of her tribe and grabbed a morsel of food before hurrying over to see the Avatar. She wasn't expecting much change so she wasn't in much of a hurry. Despite how horrible that sounded, it was the hard truth. She was loosing hope. She was letting go.

She pulled back the flap. Her gloved hand automatically flew over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

The tent was empty.


	10. Chapter 9 Imagine That

I do not own Avatar; the last Airbender because if I did I really wouldn't be here writing this…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Nine – Imagine That

"Oh my god, Sokka, how could I have been so stupid!?!" Katara yelled out frustrated. She pounded her head with her fists, the blows being padded by the thickness of her mittens.

"Katara, calm down! Yelling out me isn't going to help at all. Sheesh." Sokka said obviously annoyed from his sister's lasted outbreak.

"You're right." Katara looked right into Sokka's eyes. "I need to take action. We have to find him."

"Uh, that's really not what I meant, but-" Sokka was interrupted.

"Now Gran Gran said there were footprints leading into and then back out of town. If we follow them then maybe we can get some clues."

Before Sokka could say anything the fourteen-year-old girl quickly grabbed her brother's wrist and was dragging him down the path of the enemies.

They weren't on the path long before they found this first clue…

Meanwhile… 

A dark shadow was standing above a figure that was kneeling on the floor, his wrists bound together with coils of rope.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day. I managed to catch a traitor." The shadowed person spoke and laughed slightly.

The shadow walked forward into the light. It was none other than Azula.

"Can we just get this over with, I am truly bored." Mai stated.

"Oh, don't worry. This could get pretty exciting." Azula said covertly.

A guard ushered into the room suddenly.

"Princess Azula, may I have a word?" He said out of breath.

"Yes." She wagged a finger at him beckoning him to come closer. He whispered into her ear the news.

"Well, imagine that. He managed to survive." She looked out the window of the ship. The guard turned to tell the news to Mai.

"Life is just so dull these days." Mai yawned before turning to walkout. Azula bent down to the prisoner.

"Throw him in the prison hold. Give him food and water." She placed her fingers on the prisoner's cheeks turning his head towards her. "Think of it as my treat for such an honorable guest." The traitor grunted at that statement. She snickered softly before turning and leaving him behind, the guard harshly making him stand up.

Back to the South Pole… 

Sokka and Katara stared at the slightly torn flag fluttering in the cold breeze.

"No…" Katara whispered. Thousands of thoughts ran through her head. Sokka placed his hands on her shoulders. He was as shocked as she was.

The Fire Nation's symbol could be seen clearly.


	11. Chapter 10 The Unexpected

Sadly, I do not own Avatar; the Last Airbender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 – Deceived 

Katara sprang up from kneeling on the fluffy snow. She grabbed her brothers arm and pulled him back towards the village.

"Where are we going?" Asked a confused Sokka.

"To Appa." Katara's statement was closed ended. There was to be no argument. They were going to find Aang and that was that.

"I bet Azula took him again. That wicked –"

"Calm down, Katara. If you would spend less time bickering and more time searching then we might be making some progress."

Katara glared at him before finally hoisting herself up onto Appa's back. Sokka followed her. The moment he touched Appa's saddle, Katara cried, "yip-yip" and up they soared. Sokka flew backwards with the sudden movement.

"Hey, you could wait until I was actually sitting down!" Sokka cried.

"You were taking too long." Katara stated matter-of-factly. She swiftly guided Appa along the trail of footprints on the ground through the chilly morning air to find the lost Avatar.

Later… 

"Katara, we have been traveling forever! Can we stop and get something to eat."

"Um, for one thing, we have been traveling for only five hours and another thing we are out in the middle of nowhere. Where do you expect to get food? Hey, I know! Why don't you ask that penguin down there if he'd share some fish?!?" She said sarcastically.

Sokka crossed his arms and snorted. The more she got upset, the more she sounded like him with all the sarcasm. Sighing he closed his eyes hoping to catch up on some lost sleep.

Two hours later… 

"Hey, I see something!" Sokka looked where Katara was pointing. A medium-sized ship was in the distance docked upon another chunk of land. She turned Appa in the direction.

By the time they reached the land, they both noticed a smoke rising in the air. The climate was also warmer and greener. Katara had already peeled out of her jacket and was pulling her mittens off. Sokka copied her.

After that was accomplished, they both slipped off Appa and headed into the forest keeping the trail of smoke in view.

They soon found the campsite. It appeared to be empty except for a small body slumped against a tree with his legs and wrists bound with twine.

"Sokka, look, it's Aang!" Katara whispered excitedly. She didn't expect it too be this simple to find him. They both hurried over. Katara placed a hand on Aang's cheek and turned his head so that it was facing her. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly gaped. She quickly began to attempt to untie him, but it was useless without something sharp. The knots were tight and advanced.

"Hey Sokka, go grab a sharp rock or something to until Aang." Sokka nodded and turned around but found himself face to face with another person. Katara turned as well and gasped at the sudden figure. She blinked again in surprise at the person that was now smiling slyly at them. Her mind could make out one thing. It certainly wasn't Azula, that's for sure. They had been tricked.


End file.
